Example embodiments of the inventive concepts herein relate to an image device, and more particularly, to an image device including a dynamic vision sensor, an ambient light sensor and a proximity sensor.
An image device may include an image sensor that responds to light entering the image device and output data in response thereto. The image sensor may be divided into an image pickup tube (e.g., a vidicon, a plumbicon, etc.) and a solid-state image sensor (e.g., a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), a charge coupled device (CCD), etc.)
Recently, image sensors of a solar cell method are being used to realize a wide dynamic range (WDR). A dynamic vision sensor (DVS) is provided as the image sensor of a solar cell method. As the amount of functions integrated into a mobile device expands, constituent elements included in the mobile device may need to be miniaturized.